


If you hold me tight

by FreddieFoxBaxter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Hurt/Comfort, Implied spanking, M/M, angsty with a happyish ending, implied D/s elements, implied d/s dynamics, midnight talks, off screen smut, post-smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddieFoxBaxter/pseuds/FreddieFoxBaxter
Summary: Harry wakes up alone, but Draco doesn’t need much convincing to come back to bed.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2020





	If you hold me tight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crimsonheadache](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonheadache/gifts).



> We went a bit angst-y here, probably me and Draco feeling the holidays already, but I hope you like it.
> 
> Many thanks to the mods for hosting this fest and being so patient with me.

Harry rubbed his eyes, surprised to find the bed empty; the place where Draco’s head had been still creased the pillow. He ran his fingers over it. His scent still lingered between the sheets. He sighed.

“How do you feel?”

Harry jumped at the voice in the dark. “Lonely,” he finally mumbled, burrowing his brows at the bitterness in Draco’s laughter. Brushing his fingers on the wand on the nightstand, he cast a  _ Lumos _ , dimly lightening the room.

Wrapped up in a warm blanket, a steaming cup in his hands, Draco sat at the window, glancing back at him with just a hint of arching in his eyebrow.

He wasn’t sure he liked the storm brewing behind those grey eyes.

“Something wrong?”

Draco slowly shook his head, before taking a sip as Harry sat up, grimacing at the stabbing pain the movement caused; while he couldn’t appreciate more Draco’s passion, the aftermath was always a delicate moment for him. He felt Draco’s gaze studying his expression, so he smiled at him in reassurance.

Following his lead, he wrapped a blanket around his shoulders, grinning at the dried-up semen tugging on the hairs on his belly. He ran the tip of his finger over the stains, shivering at the memory of the intense orgasm that caused them.

Draco was awake, waiting for him when he came home from St. Mungo the night before, a devilish smile curling his lips, a peculiar spark lighting his eyes, and those details were enough for Harry to know he was in for a great night.

And, indeed, Draco delivered.

Walking up to him, Harry brushed his hand over his shoulder, reassured by the tired smile Draco offered in response, as his boyfriend tilted his head to plant a kiss on his fingers.

Harry glanced outside the window, gasping at the view. “It’s snowing...”

“For a while now,” Draco sighed.

A thick layer of pure snow covered the small garden outside. The street light glowed under a clouded sky, snowflakes dancing in the air.

“First snow of the year.”

Harry shrugged. “About time.”

Draco snorted turning to glance at him; he took his hand, holding it into the light, brushing his lips onto the bruise adorning his wrist.

“Does it hurt?”

“Not really,” Harry whispered; the soft touch of Draco’s lips sent sparkles dancing on his skin, close to the sensation of the tender leather belt Draco used to tie his wrists behind his back; the mere thought had Harry yearning for more. Something about Draco choosing the Muggle way made him weak.

It made them both weak, to be fair.

Harry was more than aware of the effect their games had on his lover.

He smiled at him as Draco played with the edge of his blanket, fingers brushing against his skin, as if, after everything, he was still asking for permission, the same fingers that teased and tortured him just hours prior, fucking him till Harry’s mind blanked and he found himself begging for Draco to let him come.

Draco’s fingers skimmed his skin, halting at the pearly stains, a smile curling his lips; Draco leaned in to lick the stain right above the navel, making Harry flinch.

“What?” He asked, amusement sparkling in his eyes.

Harry blinked, glancing at his lover’s lips, at the tip of his tongue licking them, at the glistening trace it left behind.

“I – it’s gross – ”

He sighed at Draco leaning in again to clean up a second stain.

“It’s really not...” he whispered, tenderly blowing onto the skin before moving on to the next spot.

“Nothing of yours can be gross.”

Draco’s voice was so matter-of-factly Harry had no good answer for him. He ran his fingers through Draco’s hair, chewing on his lips, eyes closed and head tilted back; shivers ran down his spine at the touch of Draco’s tongue, hungry and desperate, like he hadn’t tasted every inch of his body already that very night.

Harry grinned, glad he wasn’t the only one who simply couldn’t get enough. Ever since the first time Draco had pinned him against a wall in the basement of his favourite club, a different kind of passion storming behind his eyes, scorching, all-consuming, Harry couldn’t get him out of his head. The need to be with Draco filled his days, his body tingled at the memory of his touch, lighting his skin on fire.

Draco rested his forehead against Harry’s stomach, breathing slowly as Harry played with his hair.

“Sorry, love, seems like I can’t shake off this mood – ”

Harry shrugged. “Don’t worry about it. Why don’t you come back to bed?”

He smiled at Draco glancing up at him, gently moving a strand of hair away from his eyes, before turning his back, sure his lover would follow.

He tilted his head on the side to welcome the soft kiss Draco planted on his neck, as he gently pushed him on the bed.

Harry crossed his arms under his chin, slightly shivering at the air curling against his skin as Draco peeled back the blanket.

The mattress rocked under the weight of Draco sitting beside him.

“Is there something I can do?” Harry whispered, licking his lips as tension subtly crawled through his muscles, fueled by Draco’s sigh.

“You can let me take care of you...”

Harry closed his eyes, hissing at the freezing sensation as Draco let his fingers skim on his ass, spreading the soothing balm on his poor skin. He knew from experience it would make him feel better, but that didn’t mean he had to appreciate the ice-cold stinging on the bruises and marks Draco left.

A sigh escaped his lips at the kiss Draco planted between his shoulder blades, as his fingers kneaded the back muscles, melting away the tension they held.

He felt him shift his position on the bed and peeked over his shoulder, missing his presence already.

Draco was sitting on his heels, a softer expression in his eyes glancing at Harry’s legs.

His touch was light, venerating; Draco massaged his muscles, from the heels to the back of his thighs, slowly and purposefully, savouring every inch as he moved upward.

Harry blinked, barely holding back a yawn. They were deep into the night, and Draco rubbing his muscles made it harder and harder for him to stay awake.

Draco moved again, closer this time; he leaned in to dive his face into Harry’s hair, taking in a long breath, his fingers gliding over his shoulders.

Harry wrinkled his nose as the fragrant, earthy scent of the balm Draco was using hit him; Harry didn’t recognise the formula, probably something new Draco was working on. Buttery at first, it melted under Draco’s fingers, sipping into his skin and leaving behind a glistening coat.

He smiled, lifting his hand to pull Draco closer as he leaned in to nuzzle in the crease between his neck and shoulder.

“Thank you,” Draco whispered, his lips brushing over his skin.

“Mmh,” he mumbled in response, “what for? I’m not doing anything – ”

“You are here... and you are being so good to me. I’ll make it up to you, I promise. Next time will be all about you.”

“I don’t know, babe, I’m feeling pretty good already,” Harry teased him in a whisper, glad to hear him chuckle as he rested his forehead against his shoulder.

“Can I hold you?” Harry held his breath waiting for Draco to answer. What he got was a swift kiss on the shoulder, and the mattress swinging as Draco shifted once more, to lay down facing him, a vulnerability in his eyes Harry rarely got to see.

Draco slowly nodded, rubbing his face on the pillow, his long lashes caressing his cheek as he made himself comfortable, waiting for Harry to cover them both with the blankets.

Instead, Harry pursed his lips to hide the smile tugging on them; resting his chin on the top of Draco’s head, he wrapped his arms around him, holding him tightly as his breathing slowed to a gentle pace, and Draco fell asleep in his embrace.


End file.
